He Just Smiled
by Trinity Esper
Summary: Vaan just smiled... [BaschxVaan slight Lemon, Fluff. Basch POV] Dedicated to my good friend bloodysakuratree!


**He Just Smiled**

Summary: Vaan just smiled... [BaschxVaan slight Lemon, Fluff. Basch POV Dedicated to my good friend bloodysakuratree

A/N: No explanation necessary about the fic I was writing. All is nice and explained in my profile, under "Please read this!". If you have complaints, you are welcome to PM me. About Bad Grammar or Spelling, and Reviews for Praise... I said all I have to say. I am not getting pissed off because of false claims like that ever again.

I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it, especially you Sakura. 

----------

As we walked across the Ozmone Plain, all I could think of was Vaan. It was just him, the feelings, and pleasure. No one knew about our little secret, and I appreciated it that way. The day in which we locked ourselves somewhere, the nearest, first place that came in our grasp in Rabanastre, just after escaping the Nalbina Dungeons.

I don't remember how it started... maybe it was out of Lust. I dragged him into an alley where no one would see us, and he was completely unaware of what was coming to him. Once we got there, my hand raised slowly to rest on his shoulder. Vaan looked up at my eyes with a wondering look, however I simply ignored him. Gently, with that same hand, I pushed him until his back met a wall. My other hand firmly grabbed his other shoulder and I looked at him deep in the eyes. Presuming he would somehow be frightened, I was surprised that he only kept watching with amusement. And so, not keeping him waiting, I pressed my lips against his.

At first he seemed shocked; but then I noticed how his eyes slowly shut, and so I closed mine as well. It was always a good sign, that. My tongue ran along his lips, and he instantly allowed entrance. How amused was I to later find out this was his first kiss, because he was a great at it. He showed resilliance as tongues played with each other, wishing to never stop.

I was unsure whether to go on or not, he could have been scared and reject me. However again was I caught in surprise as _he_ was the one whose hands started roaming around my body. Firstly, Vaan gripped on my hair, then fingers ghostly wandered down my back, making me shiver. They stopped at the small of my back just as I tied my arms around his neck. He started moaning, and then I was sure he wanted more. I pulled him up and barged in a vacated house, one right next to the wall I had pinned him to. Then I threw him on the floor, leaning down on him.

Stopping for a little while, I looked at him, submitted to me, under my control. He was beautiful. The way he would almost lifelessly stare at me through half-lidded eyes, begging for more. His hands were firmly tugging on my red vest, and I would not have it otherwise. He wanted this, however he was young. I would have to blame myself if we were caught. But who would care? With this in mind I attacked him with all my strength, sure to make him sore for the next day.

The emotions, the sensations, the sweat, the _heat_; there was nothing like it. He would grab painfully in my hair, how bad it hurt for him to be in that position, and I would try to calm him with butterfly kisses to the throat, along his jawline, pressing lips against lips softly. He moaned my name and I his. It was so sweet to hear his voice, how beautiful is his constant begging for me.

Be it or not for Lust, I realized I loved that boy, as we lay beside each other on the cold floor. I took him as a virgin and showed him how it feels like to have sex with another man. Looking deep into his eyes, I knew he loved me too. He didn't say it, however; too shy even after I had seen his deepest of secrets and touched him, about everywhere I could... I did not mind. Just the sincerity there, in his pools of green, told it all. Afterwards, he answered to my obvious statement.

"You know... you are a minor, do you not, my Love?" I was not afraid to show him how I felt for him, but still, he was underage.

When I expected an answer, I found that his was none other than a smile. He just smiled. Vaan smiled, rightly so, then hid his face against my shoulder, soon starting to trail kisses along my neck. He showed me on the sweetest of ways he felt the same for me. Words were... useless for him when it came to proving me this.

Never again did we have any intimate contact. The occasional exchange of smiles and talking, as if nothing had ever happened. Of course, we could not. The rest of the party was always there watching us, and they should never know. It felt sad that we hadn't even shared another kiss... I thought that should change soon.

My mind wandered back to Earth, as the Lady Ashe caught my attention.

"Basch? Have you been listening to me?"

She looked at me whilst playing with her sandy blonde hair. Playing innocent, just a little, at least it seemed so. Then she put her hands on her hips, as if she was impatient for me to beg for forgiveness. Sometimes she was too full of herself with her title of Princess.

"I am sorry. I was distracted." I apoligised, not even looking at her anymore. I locked eyes with Vaan for about the billionth time today, he seemed worried for me.

"You look ill, Captain. Should we stop and rest?" Larsa suggested. I was in the best shape possible, but I saw an oppurtunity there.

"I am well, but... maybe Penelo should sit down to heal her injured knee?"

"This is fine! We can go on! The sooner the better--" she was interrupted by her best friend.

"Oh Penelo, you don't know what's good for you. What if the next time it hurts, you could like, miss that Cure spell and die?" Vaan dragged her by the arm over to the Save Crystal near the entrance of Golmore Jungle. The others followed, amused with Vaan's actions.

As time went by and we talked, the sun went down. Balthier and Vaan had made a big fire, to which we sat around, talking and forgetting about everything else for a while. We were all actually having fun, something that only the younger ones - Vaan, Penelo, and possibly Larsa - had until now.

I decided to lie down and rest my eyes a little. I'd fantasize about Vaan, but then someone would have noticed. Before I could stop it, I had fallen asleep. I was too tired.

A few hours later I woke up, finding that everyone was sleeping except Fran. She had been keeping the fire alight. I slowly sat up and rubbed my forehead. Fran looked at me worried, something I never really expected from a Viera to a Hume. Especially one she doesn't know so well.

"You are ill?"

"No Fran. Just a bit tired, is all."

I looked around, noticing Vaan wasn't there.

"He went to your right, said he wanted to be alone."

"How do you know...?" I was shocked that she knew, afraid she would just go telling the others.

"Know what? You need not be a Viera to notice... when the both of you glance at each other with needy eyes."

"Please, do not tell, Fran..."

"I will not," she shook her head, long white hair waving around as she did so, "I keep such secrets."

I felt like I should have said 'Thank You' or anything, but I thought Fran knew I meant it. Instead, I stood up and went to look for Vaan.

Spending some minutes to look around, I frowned thinking it wouldn't be so easy to find him. What if he had hurt himself? If some Zaghnal had attacked him, weak he is wandering alone, and he was lying somewhere screaming for help? I shouted for him. Twice. Still I heard nothing. But then I calmed down... I heard a quiet ruffling of leaves by the bushes to my left. As soon as I had looked into that, I found Vaan smiling sweetly at me.

"How y'doing, Basch?" he almost joked. I smiled back.

"Better now that I found you."

The boy gestured for me to sit beside him, and so I did. Afterwards he moved over so he would sit on my lap. He leaned his back against my chest and raised his hand before my face. I took it, intwining fingers with each other.

All was silent, as I used my free hand to trace random things on Vaan's neck. He seemed to be enjoying it, because he leaned his head further back to my shoulder, allowing more access to his neck. Then I heard - also felt - him inhale.

"I never told you... I love you too." My heart sped up with this sentence all of the sudden.

"'Tis alright. I didn't say so as well."

"I know you meant it though." His grip tightened on my hand.

"I could... see you felt the same. That is enough for me." I tied my free arm around his chest and pulled him closer, if possible.

"This might be the last opportunity for us to share a moment like this... at least for some time." I continued.

"Instead of worrying about next time, I prefer to enjoy this time while I can."

I turned my head to look at his features. Like last time, he just smiled. I cupped his face gently and pulled him to a passionate kiss.

Possibly even the best kiss we've ever shared...

**FIN**

----------

A/N: GOD! XD I promised this for Sunday, at the very maximum, and it's Sunday night as I finish! Thank God I did it! Well, I hope you liked it... might seem a bit rushed though. Maybe it's just me... if you liked it, share the love and review. XD


End file.
